clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2011
The Holiday Party 2011 was a Christmas/Holiday-themed party in Club Penguin. It took place from December 15 to December 29, 2011. It is the 7th Christmas party in Club Penguin, and also the 3rd Holiday Party since it was renamed "Holiday Party" in 2009. A new room called the Bakery was added for the party, where you could obtain a Baker's Apron. Rockhopper arrived during this party with a new free item. Aunt Arctic also made an appearance during this party. The Advent Calendar at the Forest had gifts inside, a new one obtainable daily until December 25, like pins, backgrounds, head items, etc. However, on December 25, Christmas Day, there had been a body item made available for all players. Free items Trivia *Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy were celebrating too with decorations over them. *On December 27th, Fireworks could be seen from the Beacon, spelling the coming of the new year. These Fireworks started during the party instead of after. *All of the music playing during this party returned from the Holiday Party 2009 and 2010. However, this year was different than the years prior: all of the buildings were set up differently, especially the buildings in the Town and Plaza. *The ??? room from the Holiday Party 2010 did not return this year, and has not returned at any other Holiday Party since. *The story, A Penguin Christmas Carol, located in the Book Room, was most likely a parody or adaptation of a novel of a similar name by Charles Dickens. Glitches *At the beginning of the party, all the free items were members-only, even the pins and the free items at the Forest. *There was a cheat where a player could trick the 2011 Advent Calendar by changing the date on his or her computer to December 26 to obtain all of the items early. However, the Club Penguin Team found out about this cheat and set the 2011 Advent Calendar to go by Penguin Standard Time. However, the items still remained in the players' accounts. *On the first day, many penguins could not earn the CFC 2011 Pin when they donated for the CFC. *Right after the decorations were taken down, all penguins turned Dark Black. *There was a glitch that when you clicked the sign, it said Be a Pirate. This glitch was fixed. *After the Holiday Party 2011, if you were a non-member and would look in your inventory, your Santa Chair Background would be members only. Soon the glitch was fixed. Gallery Sneak Peeks COC300.PNG|Holiday Party 2011 image on the Global Citizenship page. If you look closely, you'll notice the CFC Cap (upcoming free item for Coins For Change) on the middle front penguin Happy77 111206b.jpg|A sneak peek by Happy77 Homepage Assddssdsdsdsd.jpg|The homepage for the party construction HPhomepage.PNG|Homepage screen for the party Login Screens Fdsaasd.jpg|The first login screen for the party Screen Shot 2011-12-09 at 4.22.53 PM.png|The second login screen for the party holiday party 2011 login screen.png|The third login screen for the party Construction Holiday Party 2010 construction Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2011 construction Town.png|Town Rooms Holiday Party 2011 Bakery.png|Bakery Holiday Party 2011 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2011 Beacon.png|Beacon (phase 1) Holiday Party 2011 Beacon 2.png|Beacon (phase 2) Holiday Party 2011 Beacon 3.png|Beacon (phase 3) Holiday Party 2011 Beacon 4.png|Beacon (phase 4) Holiday Party 2010 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2011 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2010 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2011 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2011 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Holiday Party 2011 Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2011 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2011 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard EPF Command Room Holiday Party 2011.png|EPF Command Room Holiday Party 2011 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2011 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2011 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Holiday Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2011 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (phase 1) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse 2.png|Lighthouse (phase 2) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse 3.png|Lighthouse (phase 3) Holiday Party 2011 Lighthouse 4.png|Lighthouse (phase 4) Holiday Party 2010 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Holiday Party 2011 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2011 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2011 Night Club.png|Night Club Holiday Party 2011 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2011 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2011 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2009 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2011 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2010 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2011 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2011 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2011 Town.png|Town Party Banner partybanner11.gif Videos Holiday Party 2011 Sneak Peek from Happy77 Official Club Penguin 12 FREE Gifts for Everyone at the Holiday Party! Names in other languages SWF Music *Bakery *Coffee Shop, Book Room *Inside *Inside 2 *Outside Category:Parties of 2011 Category:2011 Category:Holiday Parties Category:Holiday Party 2011